soldierfront2fandomcom-20200213-history
Rules
Here is listed some rules for creating articles, editing articles, and user conduct. For the most part if you use common sense you'll do just fine although it is recommended you read these anyway If you have any questions or concerns, contact Tratto or Applez on their Talk Page or the Aeria Forums through PM. We'd just like to post a few things here for people to avoid as we've seen these problems crop up a lot and so we say it now to avoid having to keep fixing them: *Please do not create articles on un-released content. This Wikia site is dedicated more to the content that are already this version. *Please do not create articles on anything that already has an article. To avoid this, type the item's name into the search box to see if the page already exists. Not all content released at the moment have their own page but some links still link to deleted pages. If that is the case, simply remove the broken link and add the proper one. *If you are going to mention a person's name on an article or write about them, please make sure you have permission from that person first unless you are that person. We've had cases already with people's names being mentioned and who got upset as a result as well as too much personal information posted on another member without their consent. *If you vandalize this Wikia, I'll vandalize you. Consequences depend on the severity of the vandalism but usually result in a permanent ban. *Do not remove notices posted by admins on any article, however stupid or old they may seem. Failing to do so will result in a 3 day ban. However, if you see a notice that you think is outdated and should no longer be on the page, please mention this on that article's talk page so that an administrator can deal with it. *No hack sites are allowed on this wiki, you will receive a permanent ban. Non-consequential tips None of these will result in punishment if violated once but are a good idea to follow. However, if an administartor points it out to you multiple times and you do not listen, they may give you a short ban to get your attention. *Please refrain from using nicknames for content in articles. *Please do not talk in an article. Talk pages are there for a reason. Please use them instead of an article. *Please do not edit the official description of the content. Editing the description on the wiki will not change it ingame. If there is a grammatical error in it please send an admin a message on the wiki or forums. If it is not an exact quote of what it says on the site, feel free to fix it. This page will keep being updated where and when necessary, so be sure to check in every once in a while to be sure you are up-to-date.' 'If you would like to submit a rule, post it in the discussion page of this page.